


LEGOLAS X READER (REQUEST)

by stalewater



Series: Lord of the Readers [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, LOTR, Short, Smut, The Hobbit - Freeform, This Is STUPID, i hate my old stuff, might as well post it though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalewater/pseuds/stalewater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Could you do a Legolas x reader? I loved your Kili x reader btw!"<br/>Warning: Smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	LEGOLAS X READER (REQUEST)

“Tenna’ tul’re.” Legolas said exiting the large table. It was a sort of conference he had with some of the other lords in the realm. Ever since Thranduil had left for the west it had become Legolas’s job to watch over the Mirkwood. In all actuality it would have been an ideal job, to be a lord, but not when it meant having to hide your lover in the shadows.

       “Quel kaima?” Damn it. You could never hide from his tiffany blue eyes.

        “Yes, _my lord_ , sleep was most pleasant.” You almost sneered at the words you had just said.

        “Well that is good my fair lady (y/n).” You blushed at him calling you his lady. Why was he so charming and beautiful? 

        You followed him all they way back to his chambers and came to a complete stop when you saw a guard round the corner from the east. You knew you would most likely be thrown into the dungeons if someone found out about your love affair with the young king.

        “Quel re!” Legolas said with joy to the passing guard. 

        The guard only nodded before scurrying along back to his duties. You snuck a chuckle before readjusting yourself as Legolas opened the door to his chambers. It was a regal room but not much bigger than your own, and you assumed that was Legolas’s doings. You could picture that sweet tone of his whispering in elvish to give you one of the largest maiden corridors.

        “Lle naa vanima.” Legolas said, once again causing you to blush.

        “You are handsome, my lord.” You bowed before swaying your hips into his room.

        “I have been itching to ravish you all day my lady, (y/n).” You sat yourself down on his bed and began removing some of your garments as he spoke to you with his silver tongue. 

        “Oh? Is that so Melamin? Than how come I saw you eyeing some of the other ladies at the conference table?” You knew playing with him would gain you some brownie points when he finally took off his clothes.

        He began to strip and when he came to his thick, fabric belt he tied your eyes behind it and your arms where locked in place as well. You were gone of all clothes except a hair-tie, which legolas cut out with a knife.

      “Vanimle sila tiri.”

        “Oh just fuck me already.” 

        Legolas grinned at your vulgar words and began kissing down your stomach. he stopped above your navel and gave one last smooch there before making his way down to your clit. He flicked it with his finger causing you to jerk away until he placed a soft kiss on it. Before you knew it he was sticking his tongue in and out of your warm hole. you shuddered as he pushed  you to the edge and then pulled back.

        You leaned up and gasped for air as he began to rub his tip at your entrance. Your pussy was completely wet and he could not stand the wait. You wiggled your hips further towards his until he finally pushed in. He rocked against you five- no six- no eight times! You had lost count. His body was moving at speeds no mortal man could so that was a plus to being with the elvish king.

        Your body tensed up as he came inside of you and your pussy was dripping with cum. He smiled down at you as you moaned at your own release. it was magical to say the least. You snuggled up next to him and he kissed your sweat drenched head.

        “I love you (y/n)”

        “And I, you Legolas.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this horrid work.


End file.
